


The Christmas Squirrel

by Dolavine



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Christmas Jensen goes to his Cabin and this year is no different. Jared Can talk to animals and tries to avoid any over contact with them like the country, Jensen has no clue of Jared's abilities but Jared agrees to do Christmas at the Cabin anyway. A pesky rodent inhabits their Christmas tree and makes Jared's life miserable especially while he's being romantic with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Squirrel

Jensen has this thing about spending Christmas in the mountains, it’s this irrational Texas snow thing that happened when he was a kid and his dad took him out to cut down a real fir tree. He fell in love with snow, trees and winter nature which is great in that sort of Smoky Mountain Christmas story way but not such a great thing for Jared who when exposed to too much nature and its inhabitants gets a little bit, well, bothered.

Jared’s reading when Jensen comes bounding in the door with an axe and a runner sled. “Is this a reenactment of the Shining?” Jared asks with a sarcastic tone.

“No, we’ll need these this week when we go up to my cabin in Big Bear for Christmas,” he opens the closet and pulls out a box with heavy winter gear and boots.

Jared sits up and stares at him. “And when were you going to tell me about this?” he sounds irritated. “Don’t I have a say in it?” he approaches Jensen and stands over him as he’s rummaging through scarves and mittens.

“I do this every year for Christmas, go up to Big Bear on the eve, have a nice decorated tree and a fire, drink hot cocoa and then my family comes up the day after and we have this whole special Christmas thing,” he looks up, a huge smile on his face.

“Maybe I don’t want to go into the wilderness for Christmas,” he puts his hands on his hips.

“It’s hardly wilderness Jare. It’s my cabin, which you’ve seen in pictures, completely comfort compatible and an old fashioned mountain with snow Christmas,” he stands up to be semi eye level with him.

“My idea of Christmas is an artificial tree, sleeping til noon due to a Christmas Eve hangover, a big catered ham and all the trimmings on the kitchen table while everyone eats, opens presents and then sits out on the deck and looks at the Christmas lights. Can’t do that in the snow covered woods,” he puts on his best pout.

“Come on Jare,” Jensen looks shocked at his idea of holiday spirit. “It’s our first Christmas, can we do the Mountain thing this year and then next we’ll do, that thing you do,” he rubs Jared’s chest and makes his best innocent give me what I want doe eyed look.

Jared closes one eye, makes a stern face, looks into Jensen’s green watery gaze and falls prey to his charms. “Fine, woodland wonderland this year but next, it’s drunken debauchery and Christmas lights on the deck with no heavy coats on,” he pulls Jensen in for a hug.

“Deal,” Jensen has no intentions of following through with next year as he’s sure Jared will love a real Country Christmas.

Jared’s sitting on the deck having a beer with Sadie at his feet. “Well girl, I’ve been able to keep my secret so far but after this week, I doubt I can hide it much longer,” he reaches down and pets her head.

“Don’t worry Jared, it’ll be okay, just ignore them as best you can,” Sadie says enjoying the scratch behind the ears.

“I hope Sadie, I can only hope,” he pats her head lovingly. “We’ll see.”

The SUV’s packed and Jensen is chomping at the bit to go. “All set,” he says rubbing his hands together.

“Come on Sadie,” Jared says opening the car door and she jumps in. “All set,” Jared takes a deep breath.

Jared’s nervous the entire ride, every time he sees wildlife along the road he closes his eyes and looks away. Jensen notices but doesn’t think anything about it, Jared’s always been a city boy at heart.

At the cabin they unload the car, Jared marvels at the beauty of the not so rustic decor. “You weren’t kidding when you said, comfort capable,” he plops down on the over stuffed recliner and turns on the TV.

“Not now Jare, lets go get us a Christmas tree,” he holds up the axe.

“We’re chopping down our own tree?”

“Of course, it’s an old fashioned tradition and you’re going to help me pick one out,” he leans down and kisses Jared’s cheek.

“I’ve never cut down a tree before,” he looks worried.

“I’ll do the chopping you do the sled pulling. Come on,” Jensen heads for the door.

Jared looks at Sadie then at Jensen. “And it all begins,” he says quietly.

“Sorry,” she replies.

They walk through the property and through a field of snow before reaching a wooded area where a patch of fir trees are growing. Jensen turns and smiles at Jared. “I planted these four years ago when I bought the cabin, my own Christmas tree lot,” he points to several smaller trees. “I planted these last year and the year before after cutting down several for use, have to keep the lot growing,” he runs his hand over the thin spiny branches. “Now, which one?” he asks Jared.

“They all look the same,” Jared says scratching his head.

“No, they’re not,” Jensen shows him the finer points of each tree. “This one has sturdier branches, it’s older, is a different type of fir tree, great for heavier ornaments. This one is softer, nicer needles, good for small lights, garland and delicate ornaments,” he takes him to each tree and shows him the differences.

It’s starting to snow lightly and it’s coating the limbs of the trees. Jared is in awe of the beauty of the trees. He walks over and brushes snow from one of the more sturdy ones. “I like this one,” he tells Jensen.

“Excellent choice,” Jensen gets down and looks at the lower branches, lifts them to start to remove some so he can cut the tree down.

“What do you mean excellent choice?” a small voice rings out from inside the tree. Jared looks around and sees a small grey face peeking out from inside one of the upper branches. It’s a squirrel; he’s looking out, investigating what is happening to his tree. “Hey, what’s he doing?” the voice calls out. “Didn’t you hear me dumbo, what’s he doing to my tree?” he points at Jared who is staring at him, trying to ignore him unsuccessfully. “I know you can hear me, I know you can hear me,” it calls out. Jared starts to hum jingle bells.

“Getting into the spirit are ya,” Jensen says from under the tree.

“Yep,” Jared says resuming his tune. “Holiday spirit,” he says again.

“Hold on to the top of the tree, I’m going to cut it down now,” Jensen starts to chop and Jared looks star struck. “Come on Jare, hold on or it’ll fall over on me,” he swings the tiny axe again.

Jared cautiously weeds his hand through the prickly branches and takes hold of the body. “Got it.” The squirrel scoots to the branch and gets up in Jared’s face. “You’re cutting down my tree,” he points at Jared. “Shhhhh, you’ll ruin everything,” Jared whispers.

“What,” Jensen says from under the tree.

“Nothing, just humming,” Jared glares at the squirrel.

“I knew you could hear me you giant Moose.” The squirrel harasses Jared.

“Just deal with it,” Jared says with an irritated hushed tone.

“I’m not leaving, not chasing me out of my tree,” the squirrel says folding its arms and tapping its foot.

“Then don’t but leave me alone,” Jared whispers. The tree gives way and Jared keeps it from falling onto Jensen.

“Done, now put it on the sled,” Jensen pulls the cord out of his pocket.

The squirrel disappears back into the tree.

They pull it back to the house and get it inside, Jensen has a spot he always puts the tree in, right next to the fireplace in front of a long window so that the lights shine out onto the driveway. He opens up a box of ornaments. “Time to decorate,” he tells Jared.

Jensen threads the lights through the tree and the squirrel evades detection by skipping form one branch to the next. “oops, whoops, uhoh,” he says scooting around. Jared is getting unnerved by the pesky rodent.

They’re putting the balls on, and Jensen has a story for most of them, when he bought them, where they were handed down from, each one being special to him in a very nostalgic way.

Suddenly the sound of one of the balls falling through the branches catches Jared’s attention and he sees the pest, the rodent, the squirrel smiling at him as he plucks another one from its spot and lets it loose. Jared reaches through the tree and catches it then goes after the squirrel unsuccessfully as it burrows deep inside of the thick pine. “Ain’t happening,” it says with a giggle.

Jensen’s making a fire while Jared keeps one watchful eye on the tree. “Going to make cocoa and we can snuggle by the fire,” Jensen says walking over and kissing Jared on the head.

Sadie gives Jared a knowing look. “It’s a pain in the ass,” she says.

“Yep,” Jared says scanning the tree for the beast.

Jared’s sitting on the couch when Jensen returns with the beverages and hands one to him. “Careful it’s hot,” he says scooting into him.

They’re relaxing by the fire, Jared is snuggled into Jensen, their feet tangled together as they watch the flames licking and snapping, hands wandering into each others lap and gentle kisses.

The squirrel emerges from the tree and looks around; it sees Jared and decides to wreak some havoc. It starts teasing him. “Oh lover boy, moose, hey big guy,” it yells and Jared refuses to look.

Jared hears it, won’t look just keeps his eyes on the fire and as best he can, his mind on Jensen.

“You’re never getting rid of me moosey moose,” it says and even Sadie gives a quiet growl in its direction. “You big yellow mutt,” it goats. It starts making noises. “Nah nah nah nah.” and shaking the branches for attention. “Fine don’t look at me,” it puts its thumbs in its ears and sticks out its tongue. “blah blah blah, snick snack pady whack,” it sings.

Jared stretches, “I think I need a refill,” he says.

“I’ll get it, I need one too,” he disappears into the kitchen.

Jared jumps up and goes over to the tree. “Knock it the fuck off,” he points at the squirrel. “You little twerp, you’re not getting the best of me so knock it off and go find a new tree, this one is ours now,” he’s pointing at the tree and talking when Jensen comes around the corner.

“Uh, Jared, are you alright?” he says looking very concerned.

Jared snaps his head and looks at Jensen. “Yeah, fine, no problem, just adjusting a ball and reciting some of A Christmas Carol, you know old Scrooge McDuck and Goofy Marley with his chains and toothache bandage.. Ooooooh, what a wretched life I led don’t follow in my footsteps, god bless us everyone,” he laughs.

“Yeah, sure, right,” Jensen hands him the mug of cocoa while giving him a strange look.

They relax on the sofa while finishing their hot chocolate. “I think it’s time for bed,” Jensen runs his hand on Jared’s thigh. “Tomorrow’s Christmas and I’d like to give you one of your gifts early,” he leans forward and kisses Jared passionately on the mouth. “Are you ready?” he takes his hand and stand up to lead him to the bedroom.

“I’m more than ready,” Jared says eagerly following Jensen’s lead.

Jensen pulls him close as they enter the bedroom. He backs up to the bed and starts to undress Jared, fingers slowly undoing each button then he leans in to nip the soft pink flesh beneath. Jared gasps with the feeling, his entire body thrumming with pleasure; he’s hard and wants Jensen, right now.

Once Jared is naked, Jensen makes him lie down on the bed and watch as he slowly strips, hips gyrating to a rhythm that’s only in his head. First he throws his shirt at Jared then undoes his jeans and kicks them off in his direction too. He’s sauntering over, his pelvis thrusting and that’s when Jared sees what’s written across the front of his boxers. **_This Clapper is going to Jingle your Bells._** Jared giggles. “Come on stud, jingle my bells,” he reaches up and pulls Jensen down on top of him.

 

 

They’re rolling around; Jared’s stripped Jensen of his underwear and he’s writhing on top of him as they make out in a heated frenzy.

Suddenly the sound of glass hitting the floor and bursting startles them. Sadie is growling the sound of rustling then a whimper floats in from the living room. Jensen jumps up and rushes into the room, he’s in such a hurry he doesn’t even cover up and Jared’s following right behind.

“What the ever loving fuck!” Jensen cries out, his hands go up to clutch the hair at his temples. “Sadie, Bad Dog!” he points at her.

Jared stops in his tracks, the squirrel snickering on a lower branch. “Jensen,” he says with urgency.

“Your dog,” Jensen turns to face Jared.

“Not my dog,” Jared rebuts, he moves between Jensen and Sadie who is cowering, nose pointing at the squirrel.

“YES, YOUR DOG!” Jensen is very angry now. He’s moving around the broken bulbs gingerly as not to cut his feet as he assesses the damage.

“Jensen, listen to me,” he’s touching his shoulder trying to get through to him.

The squirrel is burrowed in the tree. “Doggy, Dog, dog, taking the blame,” it chants.

“I can’t deal with you right now,” he shrugs Jared’s hand off of his shoulder.

The squirrel is laughing.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jared yells, he’s at his wits end.

“Calm down Jared,” Sadie says, but all Jensen hears is a low whimpering growl.

“Don’t think you’re talking to me like that over a dog,” Jensen glares at Jared. “Look, look at what she did to my heirlooms,” his arms are spread out over the mess.

“It wasn’t Sadie,” Jared insists.

“Then who was it?” Jensen says with an unbelieving tone.

Jared sighs deep, his heart racing as the squirrel is taunting him in the background. “Can’t tell him, never gonna tell him, he won’t believe you.”

“Well, come out with it,” Jensen urges him to come up with a better explanation.

Jared looks around, he looks at the squirrel then back at Jensen, his head swimming with the insanity of the fact that he can understand animal speak. “Big Moose, can’t tell on me,” the squirrel says and it breaks Jared.

“Just leave me alone!” he shouts.

“Fine, you want left alone, you got it,” Jensen says coldly.

“No, no, no, not you,” Jared grabs his shoulder. “The fucking squirrel living in our tree,” he points but the rodent hides even deeper inside of it.

“Don’t make things up,” he’s looking at the tree. “Don’t act like I am fool Jared.”

“No, seriously, it’s in there, it’s been taunting me since you cut the tree down,” he’s pushing the branches back and searching the tree.

“What are you smoking; you've been acting weird since we came back today.”

“You want to know what’s going on,” he resigns himself to the fact that he’s going to have to tell Jensen his secret.

“Yes,” Jensen’s arms are folded and his stance is guarded.

“I can talk to animals,” he looks down at the ground like he’s ashamed.

“We can all talk to animals,” Jensen’s tapping his bare foot on the carpet.

“No Jen, I can understand animal speak, could ever since I was a kid. Don’t know why or how but I can.”

Jensen is dumbfounded. He’s watching Jared’s expression and he can’t believe the fact that he actually thinks he can pull this wool over his eyes. “Really,” he says sarcastically. “Do tell.”

“It’s true,” he thinks of a reference to prove it. “When you heard me talking while you were cutting down the tree, I was talking to this annoying squirrel,” he looks into the tree again for it. “When you came in with the cocoa, he was being a shit and I was telling him to get out and he’s been calling me moose and dumbo being mean while refusing to leave the tree. He even was taunting Sadie, that’s why she keeps staring at the tree,” he looks hopeful that Jensen will believe him.

Jensen stands back. “So I’m supposed to believe there is a squirrel hiding in this tree,” he points at it. “That you can talk to and well all of the woodland creatures, that is teasing you and breaking my precious ornaments,” he stares into Jared’s eyes.

“As crazy as it sounds, yes,” Jared takes a deep breath and sends a prayer up.

Jensen just walks away. “Clean up the mess your dog made,” he closes the bedroom door.

They don’t speak for the rest of the night. In the morning Jensen’s family arrives with bundles of gifts and steaming parcels of food. They’re all gathered around eating and singing. Jensen pulls out his guitar and his sister sings carols with him. Jared’s in the background, his heart still broken that Jensen didn't believe him but in a strange way, he does understand why. He wouldn't believe someone with such a cockamamie story either.

The main dinner is being served and everyone is gathering around the table but Mackenzie rushes back into the living room to get something she brought to put on the table. She reaches under the tree for a box and suddenly the squirrel pops its head out at her and she screams. “AHHHHHH!” and falls backwards. “Jensen,” she calls out and everyone comes running in to see what happened.

“What?” he rushes over to her side.

“There’s a squirrel in your Christmas tree,” she looks at him wide eyed.

“What,” Jensen laughs. “Did Jared put you up to this?” he looks over his shoulder at Jared.

“What,” she’s confused. “It just jumped out at me and then turned and went back inside the tree,” she points at the area.

Jensen leans forward and looks deep inside of the tree, it’s dark and he can’t see much but there is a faint soft glow from the tree lights that hits on something moving. He reaches in quickly and grabs at it getting a fistful of soft fur. He pulls it out and lo and behold he has the squirrel by the tail. He looks at Jared who is giving him a smirk.

“Put me down freckles,” the squirrel is shouting but all Jensen hears is squeaking and squealing.

He shoves the squirrel into an empty shoe box and holds the lid down as it frantically tries to escape. “Can we talk for a second Jared?” he stands up carrying the wiggling squirrel with him. Everyone just watches in amazement as they walk outside.

Jared feels like the cat that ate the canary at this point. “Guess I was right,” he says tapping the box. The squirrel swears and threatens to bite someone if he doesn't get out of the box right now. “Oh hush up you little grey rat,” Jared says taking the box from Jensen.

“What did he say,” Jensen asks sheepishly.

“Just that he was going to bite someone unless we let him out,” Jared ties a piece of twine around the box and sets it down, the animal still acting frantic inside of it.

“I should have believed you,” Jensen says. “I..” he rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Never thought it was possible,” he looks into Jared’s eyes asking for forgiveness.

Jared smiles, “I get that,” he reaches out and pulls Jensen close. “I wouldn't have believed me either,” he kisses his forehead. “But this is why I don’t really like the country, too full of animal jabbering all of the time.”

“You can hear all of them,” Jensen says with astonishment.

“Yep,” he sighs and looks around. “All of the time, they’re hard to block out but I manage most of the time.”

Jensen hugs him, squeezes him tight. “It’s a gift and curse,” his words are muffled by Jared’s sweater.

“More of a curse, except for Sadie who I have a bond with and well, we have a lot of good conversations,” he laughs. “You realize she’s the one who said not to let you get away, that you were a keeper,” he looks down into Jensen’s eyes.

“I owe her an apology,” he says.

“She understands but it wouldn't hurt,” Jared kisses Jensen softly on the lips.

When they go back inside they leave the pesky squirrel on the porch but Jared opens the twine and lifts the lid a little bit. “And don’t come back,” he says closing the door behind himself.

After dinner they all settle in to watch It’s a Wonderful Life. Jared is holding Jensen as they snuggle on the sofa, Sadie at their feet. Jensen reaches down and pats her head lovingly.

“Merry Christmas Jen,” he whispers into his hear.

“Merry Christmas animal whisperer,” Jensen chuckles.

The End.


End file.
